happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Trails
Starring #Robo Star #Toothy #Superspeed #Wooly #Jussy #The Beaver #Scales #Puffy #Lumpy #Liftelle and Shiftette #Trippy #Ale Plot The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows, and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they didn't get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Wooly is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Jussy who has had a juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Wooly orders her to sit back down and, because of this distraction, he hits a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Robo Star. Robo Star's window falls closed while he is leaning out the window, detaching his hands from his arms in the process. His body is sliced in two as a result. Trippy notices this as he tosses a peanut up into his mouth and starts choking due to going down the wrong flipping pipe and when Wooly's bus hits another pothole. He fails to get a napping Scales' attention, so he tries waving to Wooly. Wooly now gets up from the driver's seat, while the bus is still in motion, and goes to give out at Trippy. As Trippy suffocates, Jussy points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff dropoff nearby. Wooly and Jussy embrace each other in fear, as Jussy wets herself in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Jussy to lose her balance. She falls on (and gets impaled by) the gear lever of the bus. Wooly shifts gears, causing the hole in Jussy's torso to expand. Wooly can't get the gears to move where he wants it and, as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff. The survivors are stranded on a deserted island. Ale creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day Toothy catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. He gets stung by a jellyfish, however, and by night he suffers from extreme chills and his leg has become badly swollen. The scene shifts to Ale sadly pounding down another grave. Just then, Liftelle and Shiftette reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately Puffy sits down accidentally pops the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Liftelle and Shiftette are taken by the shark. As Puffy breathes a sigh of relief, having survived, the others are obviously angry at him. As the scene changes to night, Ale laughs evilly as she pounds Puffy's grave into the sand, while the others watch on with evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship. The group boards their creation and flies away, singing as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Wooly, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Scales' head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Wooly makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A puff suddenly appears in the sun, but Wooly pays little heed. As the episode ends, Wooly begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:To be Continued